Does Not Compute
by Koji-Sama756
Summary: Seto's feelings for Joey does not compute maybe we should ask Joey why Seto has those straps on his arms and legs Yaoi, SetoXJoey, slight bondage. Not too sure how risque one would consider the contents, especially if I add new chapters, so rated M.


**A/N: I'm not completely satisfied where this ends, but I would like my readers' opinions on whether or not I should make another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Does Not Compute**

**Chapter 1: The Bet**

"_Blah, blah, blah…FMA…blah, blah, bl…" _The blue-eyed, auburn-haired senior was pulled from his reverie as the door to the classroom was opened. His heart skipped a beat when a mop of blond hair poked through the opening.

"Yes, Mr. Wheeler?" the teacher asked.

"Dhere's a call for ya in da office."

"Mr. Wheeler, if you would stay here until I return…"

"Will do." Joey unceremoniously flopped into the teacher's chair. The teacher rolled his eyes and walked out the door. While he was gone, Joey took the chance to look over the class. In the very back of the room with a laptop set up was the one person he both loathed and loved to see: Seto Kaiba. "Kaiba."

"Mutt," Kaiba huffed and went back to his laptop.

"Hey, dat's no way to talk to da great Joey Wheeler!" Joey protested and rolled over to Kaiba's desk.

"I don't have time for you, mutt." He put his hand on Joey's head and pushed, sending Joey sliding across the room.

Joey jumped up from the chair and got in fighting position. "Do dat again, moneybags!"

"Come over here and I will."

Joey stormed over to Kaiba's desk, but was stopped short by a business card being held up in his face.

"Call me when you feel like settling this."

"I…um…um…"

The teacher walked in. "Thank you, Mr. Wheeler."

"You're freaky," Joey hissed as snatched the card from Seto's hand and stormed out of the room.

"Like I was saying," the teacher began.

"_FMA…doesn't quite equate in this situation. Wheeler? You're kidding me. Any girl would throw herself at your feet. Where's your rationale, Seto?"_

"Mr. Kaiba," the teacher said, but the bell rang.

Seto grabbed his things and rushed out the door. As expected, his limo was waiting for him outside the school. His two classes were over for the day and work called. He walked in the door of Kaiba Corp. barking orders and demanding the status quo. He fell into his normal routine until three.

* * *

"_Why are ya so scared? It's just Kaiba and it's just for a duel. Dial the number, Joey." _He pressed the buttons on the phone reluctantly.

A smooth, rich voice answered with "Kaiba Corp. This is Kaiba speaking."

Joey started to speak, but a squeak emitted uninvited from his throat instead.

"Excuse me?"

"Kaiba…" He spit it out quickly.

"Wheeler, it that you, mutt?"

"You wouldn't dare say dat to my face, moneybags!"

"So you ready to settle our little argument?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"I'll send a ride for you."

"We're dueling at your house?"

"Where else?"

"Yeah, see ya in a few."

Joey slammed down the phone, noticing that his breath was hitching. _"What's wrong with you, Joey? You've never been this nervous when asking a girl on a date, but you're scared of asking Kaiba to duel? Pull yourself together."_

* * *

"_Do I intimidate him? Well, I guess it's to be expected. I don't do it intentionally. I don't intentionally intimidate anyone except when I'm dueling." _He reclined in his chair and closed his eyes. "Wheeler," escaped his lips before he could catch himself.

"What about Joey?" Mokuba asked.

Seto jumped, nearly falling out of his chair. "He frustrates to me to no end. Moki, you're in charge of the office while I duel Wheeler. I'll finally put that mutt in his place." "_Yeah, on his back in my bed. Seto! Argh!_"

"Whatever, Seto."

Seto pushed away from his desk and stormed out of the room, grabbing his white trench coat on the way. He slung the coat on and started tightening the leather straps around his arms that he had loosened when he had got home. The doorbell rang and the butler opened the door to an over-confident Joey Wheeler. He was bearing his duel disk and was ready to battle.

"You can put that away," Seto said, nodding to his duel disk. "I decided to do this the old fashioned way."

"A dueling arena? Ok, let's go."

He followed Seto to the state-of-the-art holographic duel field Seto had in his mansion.

"Why don't we make this interesting, Wheeler? Let's say if you win, I give you a million bucks to spend as you please, but if I win, you give me anything I want."

"What do I have that you could possibly want?"

"I guess you'll have to see if I win. That is…if you agree to that little wager."

"Hmm, that's a hard one."

"_You have no idea._" Kaiba thought, aware of the growing ache between his legs.

"If I win I get a million dollars, but if I lose there's no telling what I'll have to surrender. I've made bigger gambles, so yeah, let's do this."

After a short duel, Kaiba played his final card, setting Joey's life points to zero.

"I win," Kaiba purred and smirked at Joey.

"I can see dat, moneybags, so what is it that you want from me?" He watched with curiosity as Kaiba strode over to him and blocked him in his dueling area.

"It's simple really, nothing much." He pushed Joey up against the cardholder, pinning his wrists down, and kissed him.

Joey melted under his touch. He relaxed, leaned into the kiss, and opened his mouth willing when Kaiba's tongue played across his lips, begging for entrance. Kaiba broke the kiss and started to walk away.

"Dat can't be all you want."

"You're right, but anymore would be considered rape, Wheeler."

"Not if it's willing."

Kaiba lost any and all self-restraint. He grabbed Joey by the wrist and led him upstairs.

"Where are we goin, Kaiba?"

Kaiba flung open a door and roughly shoved Joey onto a king-sized, satin-covered bed. Kaiba shut the door behind him, locked it, and turned around to eye Joey, who was spread sprawled-eagle on his bed. Kaiba smiled wickedly and licked his lips.

Joey realized why the blue-eyes white dragon was Kaiba's trademark card. The look in Kaiba's eye was one that the blue eyes always had. It was one of the desire for conquest, one of a predator on the prowl who had spotted his prey. He shed his trench coat as he walked. Joey sat up and reached for him, but Kaiba pushed him back.

"I'm in control here, Wheeler." His voice was a low, rumbling growl.

Joey put his arms by his side and bared his neck to Kaiba as a sign of submission. Kaiba was taken back. He had expected more of a struggle, not this total submission to him, Joey's sworn enemy. He smirked and undid one strap on his arm.

"You better not be fucking with my mind, Wheeler."

Joey whimpered. "I'm not."

Kaiba grabbed Joey's wrists and put them together, securing them with strap from his arm. Then he pulled Joey's arms above his head. He lowered himself, simultaneously pressing his lips against Joey's lip and rubbing his groin against Joey's. Joey moaned into the kiss. Kaiba jumped back.

"Don't…" Joey panted. "Don't…stop."

"Beg me."

"Please…I'm begging…don't stop…please…please…"

Kaiba silenced him with a kiss. Kaiba's free hand started unbuttoning the white dress shirt that was standard for all school uniforms. After every button was undone, he opened the shirt and ghosted his fingers over Joey's chest until he found an erect nipple and he began tracing circles around it. Joey moaned and arched into Kaiba's touch. Kaiba pulled back and looked into Joey's eyes. He found a look of trust, but also a hint of fear. He reached up and undid the strap. He stood up. "I can't do this."

"Seto."

"Go."

"But…"

"Just go." He turned his back on Joey and pointed to the door.

Joey got up and walked towards the door, buttoning his shirt. When he reached the door, he turned and looked back at Seto. "Just so ya know, I wanted dis, too." He grabbed the door handle and twisted it.

"Wait," Seto said. He walked over to Joey and wrapped his arms around him. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Joey, I want you, not just a mindless fuck."

Joey fisted his hands in the black material of Seto's turtleneck and started crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I want ya, too, Kaiba…I mean, Seto. I've dreamt of being held like this by you."

"Well, Joey, I promise to hold you like this any time you want and much more if and only if you promise to do the same for me."

"Of course, I will."

They sealed their promises with a fiery kiss and mingled tears.


End file.
